Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M05
Walkthrough part 1 Giantwalker Chamber Right from the start, you face a group of Blood-Goyles in the Giantwalker Chamber. They're not vulnerable to your Devil Arm attacks while they're in their normal forms; you have to force them to revert to their statue form first by shooting them. They attack by swooping at you, telegraphed by their quickly flying in circles and screeching as they rush. It's relatively easy to jump over them or side roll, then resume firing. If you feel like using your guns take too much time, equip Cerberus before the mission and freeze the Blood-Goyles with it. This method is less frustrating. After the first wave of Blood-Goyles is eliminated, take out the second at the other side of the map. If you're playing the Special Edition, a portal will appear nearby. Enter it to face the boss Jester. Boss: Jester First playthrough Jester is not a difficult boss, though he can be annoying at this point. At the start of the fight, fire Ebony & Ivory at him to make him dance and tire him out (attempting to attack him with Devil Arms causes him to teleport away). When he stops dancing and teleports away, this means he's tired and you can begin attacking him with melee to do significant damage. After a few moments, he'll disappear and do one of three orb-based attacks: In the first, he teleports to the center of the ring and creates three portals. The orbs that emerge from them revolve around Jester in a circular motion in varying heights. Standing at the very edge of the ring is safest; you can side roll through the orbs that happen to approach you, and continue firing when it's safe. The second attack involves an orb portal that fires orbs at high velocity at you. They come in waves but do not remain on the map; you can dodge them by jumping or rolling. The last attack is the most unpredictable and involves two portals that spew orbs that bounce around the map randomly. You can roughly tell where an orb is by observing its shadow and dodging as needed. After each round of attacks, you must tire Jester out again before attempting to use your Devil Arms. Second playthrough There isn't much difference here, except that you have a much stronger arsenal (Spiral trumps Ebony & Ivory when firing at Jester in the 3-portal attack, for example) and that it's easier to avoid damage from the 2-portal attack by staying airborne with Swordmaster aerial combos or Air Raid. Quicksilver can also increase the time you have to deal damage. Walkthrough part 2 Endless Infernum With Jester out of the way, head back through the giant door to the Endless Infernum, and go out the other door back into the Chamber of Echoes. Chamber of Echoes Keep climbing up in that direction until you reach a panel on the wall next to a gigantic, illuminated window; examine the panel to place the Astronomical Board in it, opening the previously blocked paths and activating the jump panel on the ground floor. You can either run down the ramps or use the jump panel to reach the now-accessible Vajura. With it in your possession, return to the blue door near the ground floor and head to the Living Statue Room again. Entranceway Kill the Hells that spawn for orbs. Living Statue Room Jump up to the ledge and examine the device in the alcove to use the Vajura and open the cage containing the Soul of Steel. Taking it will cause the doors to seal and demons to appear (Enigmas, Hell Lusts, Hell Gluttonies, depending on difficulty). Defeat them, then head back out the door you came in (not the one at the top of the room). Entranceway Kill whatever spawns and go back to the Chamber of Echoes. Chamber of Echoes Step on the jump panel in the Chamber of Echoes to quickly reach the top again, and re-enter the yellow door (Endless Infernum). Endless Infernum This time, with the Soul of Steel in your possession, you can walk across the chasm that you previously fell into. A Cerberus (Combo I - Revolver - Combo II - Satellite - Swing - Windmill, start all over) Combat Adjudicator for Dante or a Beowulf (Beowulf Combo - Rising Sun - Starfall - Lunar Phase, repeat) Combat Adjudicator for Vergil is on the other side; attain an A rank to break it for a Blue Orb Fragment, then examine the door to unlock it using the Soul of Steel. Surge of Fortunas The next room contains two objects of interest: The Secret Mission "The Untouchable" in the glowing pattern on the wall, wherein you must destroy four highly aggressive Enigmas without getting hit (If this is a first playthrough, you may wish to pass for now. If not, Quicksilver and the Spiral gun will prove highly useful). You can also keep firing Ebony & Ivory at them, at the same time dodging their projectiles; and the damage wheel which activates the elevator nearby. There are no statues to break this time (see Mission 4), but as the elevator ascends, groups of Hell Prides jump onto the elevator. If too many remain on the elevator at once, it will fall back down to the ground floor. Helm Breakers, Stingers, and close-ranged Shotgun blasts are all effective in knocking them off. Clear each group off as they appear until you are transported to the Azure Garden. Azure Garden On the pillar nearest to the elevator lies a hidden Red Orb cache. Just double jump onto it and you will receive them. There are a few breakables lying around, like the wall-mounted weapons and pots. The ones next to the Divinity Statue give a Green Orb, and for good reason: In the next room is a boss fight. Firestorm Chamber Watch the cutscene before the battle against Agni & Rudra the Firestorm. Boss: Agni & Rudra the Firestorm First playthrough There is no one style that is particularly effective at this point. Cerberus is of a great help, as Agni is weak to its ice element, and the two bosses' attacks can be countered by a melee attack of your own; Cerberus' attack speed makes timing your counter much easier (Agni telegraphs his main attack with "Stay down!", and Rudra telegraphs his with a grunt). In particular, Revolver is extremely useful in this fight: the multiple hits turn countering into a trivance, it can cover both your front and back - taking care of both brothers easily - and will deliver a lot of damage to Agni whenever he drops his guard. Alternatively, Windmill is a foolproof way to counter and clash with the Firestorm brothers' attacks. Agni and Rudra prefer to fight defensively, and as such they will normally hold guard in order to block your attacks. In that case, keep attacking until they stop blocking. After that, attack immediately and if done right you two (or sometimes even three) will clash. Repeat several times, and their scimitar is knocked out of their grasp and they collapse for a few seconds, allowing you to deal increased damage. If you are uncomfortable with this concept, you can jump or side roll to avoid the attack and retaliate that way. For the two brothers, there is friendly fire. You can stand between the two, dodging as needed, and let them damage each other as they try to attack you. They will also occasionally run off to one side of the room to regroup; be prepared to side roll when each leaps into the air, as he will smash down where you were standing. Both are able to charge their weapons, increasing their damage and allowing them to use special moves. Agni (the red one) is capable of using Crawler, and Rudra (blue) can use Twister without flame (not Tempest, which is easier to avoid). However, you can interrupt the charge-up by dealing significant damage, or if the other accidentally attacks him. An important thing to note is that if one brother dies before the other, he can take the fallen brother's sword and gain new moves. It's generally not recommended to let this happen; taking note of the boss health meters and focusing your attacks on the one with more health so that both can be defeated within a few seconds of each other is a safer method at this point. A short cutscene where the remaining brother claims both swords ends with him somersaulting off his throne - this does happen in-game, so you must Dash or side roll right away to avoid being crushed. Agni's combined form is less dangerous than Rudra's combined form, though; Agni gains the ability to use Twister (not Tempest, so this attack has a fixed radius), so you can simply stand far away enough and fire, but Rudra's combined form gains a move that can only be evaded by jumping or rolling at the right time (Dante doesn't have this move). Both combined forms can still be stunned by countering attacks, but it requires significantly more counters to do so. If you want to kill Agni's or Rudra's combined form using Devil Arms but not guns (this is dangerous but will be faster in this way), you must counter his attacks and he will lose his swords - then you have the opportunity to damage him. If you do not want to meet the combined form, punish Agni with Cerberus. Once he has low health, go to work on Rudra. When you kill Rudra, you can use Cerberus to quickly finish off Agni before he has a chance to combine. Second playthrough The strategies are not much different here even though your arsenal has improved. The new style moves, however, do open up some new options. Agni & Rudra are actually surprisingly fun to use Royalguard on, since their primary attacks are very clearly telegraphed and the invincibility frame of the straight-up jump can be used with Air Block and Air Just Release after the brothers regroup to take out enormous amounts of health at once. Furthermore, when the cooldown-cancelling ability of Guard is combined with the Spiral gun, you no longer need to kill both bosses at the same time. Against the combined Agni form, you can simply stand back as he uses his radius attack and Guard-cancelled Spiral shots, but remember that this is not safe against the combined Rudra form (and Ultimate does NOT guard against his ranged attack). If you choose to use Gunslinger, you can use Artemis' Multi-Lock to complement your melee damage while both bosses are alive, and use Spiral's Sniper on the combined Agni form. If Quicksilver is your choice, then cast Time Lag immediately when Agni or Rudra lost grasp of his scimitar to prolong the opening. If you choose Doppelganger, you will be able to put pressure on both brothers simultaneously. It will also allow to inflict massive damage during the knock-out state. When Swordmaster is used, when one of the brothers drop the scimitar, use Beowulf's Real Impact to deal great damage. When Agni is knocked-out, Cerberus' Crystal + Million Carats will make him lose a lot of health. Rebellion's Prop-Shredder is another easy way to counter the brothers reliably. After you defeat the two demons, you acquire the Agni & Rudra as a new Devil Arm. Head through the door to complete the mission. es:Devil May Cry 3: Misión 5